One-shot AU's
by fairytailfandom
Summary: My growing collection of one-shot AU's I came up with. Feel free to take some ideas from this, but I would appreciate it if you could credit me somewhere if you do make a story. *Warning; this might be based on a graphic/sexual/violent situation, so read at your own risk (?)
1. My List of AU's

**Request any AU's you want in the reviews- I may or may not write them.**

➸ mistaken identity AU

➸ protester and police officer AU

➸ photographer and model AU

➸ private detective and client AU

➸ paramedic AU

➸ orchestra player/pianist and concert-goer AU

➸ writer and editor AU

➸ explorers that are lost at sea AU

➸ knight and captured AU

➸ mt. everest climbing camp AU

➸ 1800's lifestyle AU

➸ textbook note passing AU

➸ video gaming buddies AU

➸ goldrush AU

➸ vikings AU

➸ demigods AU

➸ ghosts AU

➸ sex brothel AU

➸ strangers accidental costume matching as couple AU

➸ younger siblings are best friends = trick or treating AU

➸ working together in a haunted house AU

➸ scary prank war AU

➸ working at a halloween store together; try on his costume for me? AU sexy cop costume AU

➸ ouija board thinks we should fuck AU

➸ too old trick or treaters AU

➸ breaking into a terrifying haunted house AU next to a haunted cemetery AU

➸ college AU where dorm room buddies have a drunk one-night-stand AU

➸ troublesome but very fun road trip/hiking across the country AU

➸ trying to get your crush under the mistletoe for a kiss AU

➸ snowball fight/war AU

➸ scary stories around a campfire AU

➸ secret santa AU

➸ setting up the christmas tree AU

➸ ice skating vs hockey players AU

➸ players and their fans AU

➸ in need of a bodyguard AU

➸ foreign exchange student AU

➸ in the military/army/navy/airforce AU

➸ live-in nanny for widowed parent AU

➸ creepypasta AU

➸ soulmates AU

➸ ghosts AU

➸ journalist and native AU

➸ oracle AU

➸ hogwarts AU

➸ the hobbit AU

➸ romeo and juliet AU

➸ modern romeo and juliet AU

➸ homeless and caretaker/donater

➸ volunteering together AU

➸ pirates AU

➸ wanted dead or alive AU

➸ treasure hunt AU

➸ alien invasion AU

➸ the classic 'apocalypse' AU

➸ atheist vs. very-religious person

➸ breakfast club AU

➸ heathers AU

➸ feris bueller's day off AU

➸ sherlock holmes AU

➸ divergent AU

➸ farmers AU

➸ body switching AU

➸ x-men AU

➸ alice in wonderland AU

➸ zombie invasion AU

➸ suicidal wing of hospital w/ caretakers AU

➸ disabled kids banding up together AU

➸ time traveler AU

➸ gravity falls AU

➸ doctor who AU

➸ supernatural hunters AU

➸ the tomorrow people AU

➸ pen pals AU

➸ high-school reunion AU

➸ everything you know is a lie AU


	2. 1950's School Dance Competition

**1950's School Dance Competition**

-As the gangs senior year at Fairy Tail High begins, they all learn what the school is planning for a huge fundraiser. A school dance competition! The school selects certain students and pair them up; boy and girl. There is the 1st pair; the class-clown Natsu Dragneel, and the captain of the cheer-leading team, Lucy Heartfilia. Next there is the 2nd pair; the star hockey player Gray Fullbuster, and the captain of the swimming team, Juvia Lockser. Then there is the 3rd pair; the rebel Gajeel Redfox, and the nerdy bookworm, Levy McGarden. Finally, there is the 4th pair; the criminal Jellal Fernandes, and the student council president, Erza Scarlet. All 8 students of Fairy Tail High have to get their heads in the game if they want to beat their rival; Sabertooth High School.

* * *

><p>"Oooh! A dance competition!" Lucy Heartfilia said, with a gleam in her eyes. Levy McGarden, who stood next to Lucy, puckered her lips. "Dancing isn't really my thing, though." Lucy turned to Levy quickly, her skirt swishing at the movement. "Levy! B-but, it's a <em>dance competition<em>. You know how much I like to dance!" Levy nodded, still looking the poster over. "You can join, but I really don't want too..." "Oh, but Levy-chan! Please? For me?" Levy sighed. "Fine, but I don't know who would want to be my partner." Before Lucy could deny, the school bell rang, signalling they should be in class by now. "See you later Lu-chan!" "See you later Levy!"

Lucy rushed into class, sitting down right before her teacher, Ms. Mirajane Strauss, walked in. "Hello Class!" "Hello Ms. Mirajane!" The class chimed back. Ms. Mirajane was a nice teacher, but if she got mad, it was downright _terrifying_. That's why they were all on their best behavior with her. "Before we start class, I want to inform you all on something. So, as some of you might have heard, there is a school dance competition starting!" The class erupted with cheers and groans, with whispers and yells across the room. "And if we win, we get a million jewel reward!" The class quieted down. This was basically a school fundraiser.

"Principal Makarov has actually already selected the few lucky participants to join! In fact, he should be announcing them any time now-" The intercom buzzed, proving Ms. Mirajane's point. "ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL HIGH! WILL THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE? NATSU DRAGNEEL, GRAY FULLBUSTER, GAJEEL REDFOX, JELLAL FERNANDEZ-" Natsu stood up, not looking phased at all. What did they do now?! Vandalize the school? Get in a fight again?! "LUCY HEARTFILIA, JUVIA LOCKSER, LEVY MCGARDEN, AND ERZA SCARLET. PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY FOR THE INFORMATION ON THE UPCOMING SCHOOL DANCE COMPETITION. THANK YOU."

Lucy was shocked. If they already paired all 8 of them up with one another, who would Lucy be with?! All of them were bad enough! And poor Levy... Lucy walked out with Natsu and Juvia, as they were both in her class. They walked in silence, well, silence apart from Juvia's cooing over how she might be with Gray-sama...

When they all got to Mr. Makarov's office, the principal himself was sitting in his chair waiting for them. "I need all of you to do this dance competition for Fairy Tail Academy. In fact, the whole school will rest on your shoulders. Are you ready to know who you are going to be with?" Everyone screamed "YES!", almost knocking the principal off of his seat.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will be paired up with Natsu Dragneel." Lucy fell to the floor and started to sob comically, as Natsu laughed and told Lucy he wasn't that bad. "Erza Scarlet, you will be with Jellal Fer-" "J-Jellal?!" Erza gasped, cutting him off. "Uh, yes, Jellal Fernan-" Jellal fainted, landing on the ground with a 'thump' with his face as red as his new partners hair.

"Um... anyways, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox will be together..." "I GOTTA BE WITH THE SHRIMP?! HELL NAH GRAMPS, I'LL TRAMPLE THE SHORTIE TO DEATH!" "I AM NOT A SHRIMP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Levy yelled at him, puffing up her cheeks to glare at him menacingly. "Gajeel..." Makarov growled, explaining to him that he was giving him his only chance to make up attacking Levy when he was part of Phantom Lord Academy.

"So that means Gray-sama and Juvia will be dancing together! KYA~" Juvia squealed, promptly fainting and falling on top of Jellal. Gray groaned and pleaded for Makarov to assign him a different partner, but Makarov refused.

"Starting today, after school, we will begin the dancing lessons. Every partnership will be assigned a different style of dance. Lucy and Natsu will be doing 1940's Swing Dancing, Erza and Jellal will be doing the Tango..." Erza's face lite up like a light, she had been taking Tango lessons for the past year and was already good at it.

"Levy and Gajeel will be doing the ever-so-classy ballet dancing-" "There's no way in HELL that I'm doing some stupid girly tutu dance moves!" "Gajeel..." Levy growled, crossing her arms. "...tch. Fine. But don't expect me to like it." "Never have, never will Gajeel. Lastly, Gray and Juvia will be waltzing in ballroom wear." Gray sighs, knowing he could've gotten a lot worse than formal dancing.

"You all are dismissed to class. See you after school!" With groans from some and shouts of joy from others, the group of friends walked out of the room wondering how the next month was going to be.


	3. Royalty & Commoner

**Runaway royalty and commoner AU then brings her back only to watch her, and leads to Royalty!AU: One of our characters is royalty and the other is their servant. The servant has feelings for the Royalty but knows nothing can happen as they (Royalty) are engaged to marry and it is frowned upon. Little do they know that their feelings are returned.**

-Lucy is a princess, who lives a lavish life. Her father bosses her around and tries to arrange her to marry someone. She runs away and meets the common thief with his blue cat, Natsu. After a while, she is found by Erza, who brings her back. Natsu, not wanting to leave her, starts to be a servant for the castle. They fall in love and end up finding out Natsu is Igneel's long lost son, who is one of the 7 Dragon Kings, even higher up on the scale of royalty. They get married and live a happy life.


	4. Partners in Crime

**Partners in (literal) crime AU (theft? fraud? hacking? murder?) then to Criminal!AU: Our characters are criminals on the run from the police, doing whatever they can to remain free. They take on various disguises and aliases as they travel across the country.**

-Gajeel is a major criminal, and his cousin Natsu is a major criminal as well. Gajeel was part of the infamous 'Phantom Guild' but then ran away. They are on the run, but meet two other criminals as well. Levy is a major hacker, while her best friend Lucy is the leader of the Celestial Spirits Gang. They join together and travel across the country while the police tries to track them down.


	5. Save me

**Cat/dog runs away and another person finds it AU then finds out they are new neighbors AU, and just keep running into each other everywhere AU**

-Gajeel's precious cat, Pantherlily, accidentally runs away to only be found by Levy. They find out that day that Levy just moved in. Sadly, they live in a bad part of town with gangs and rapists crawling around. Gajeel often catches Levy in bad moments and saves her. When someone starts threatening Levy, without her knowing who it is, she tells Gajeel, and he gets really angry and worried. Someone breaks into her apartment, forcing her to move in with Gajeel. They track him down, and get him locked up in Jail. Levy neglects to move out, they start officially dating, and yea.

-AU where Gajeel meets Levy, his new neighbor, in the roughest part of town. Gajeel always seems to know whenever Levy is in trouble. But when someone starts threatening Levy, Gajeel is beyond pissed. Will they figure out who the stalker is?

* * *

><p>"Damn cat… of course in a thunderstorm of all things he had to run away in…" Gajeel said, running his hand through his soaking wet hair. Why did he have to pick the cat, scratch that, the cat that picked him, have to be terrified of thunder? "Pantherlily!" He called out into the night. Nothing.<p>

"Fucking-" A faint giggle caught his attention. A giggle? Why in the fucking world a girl be in this part of town? Does she want to die? Maybe she's seen Lily… He ducked inside of a small alleyway, the giggling and cooing becoming louder. "Hello?" He said, his deep voice almost getting lost in the sound of the pouring rain.

"W-who are you?" A timid voice asked. "I'm a dude looking for my cat. And who the hell are you?" He asked the darkness. "I'm the lady who found your cat." A wet, shivering, lump of fur was dumped into his arms, and the lady stepped into a ray of light.

She was a small woman, who could be considered a child. She was short, and by short he meant real short. She had bright blue hair, large brown eyes, and fair skin to match. She didn't have much of a body, but she was pretty damn cute. Her dress stuck to her body, showing nothing off. Hmpht.

"Thanks lady." He grumbled, petting the scared cat. "You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The girl said, slipping past him and out into the street. He followed her out, and they both went into the apartment complex that he lived in.

_Is she following me?_ He thought, as they walked side by side. As he got to his apartment, he watched the girl go to the door across from his. She lives here? Since when? "I guess I'll see you around." He watched as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, only getting a glance at the unpacked boxes.

"And by the way, my name is Levy, not 'lady'." And with that, she closed the door. Levy… huh…


	6. Insane Asylum

**Insane Asylum AU**

-Lucy Heartfilia is the newest addition to a infamous insane asylum; Fairy Tail. She was put in there by running away from home claiming that she was abused (when she was) but her father convinced that she was lying. She meets the arsonist Natsu Dragneel, the homicidal Erza Scarlet, the schizoid Gray Fullbuster, the obsessive-compulsive Juvia Lockser, the sadistic/psychotic Gajeel Redfox, the anorexic Levy McGarden, the masochistic/compulsive-liar Laxus Dreyar, the sadistic/schizophrenic Mirajane Strauss, and the psychotic Lisanna Strauss.

ROOMMATES: Natsu & Gray, Gajeel & Laxus, Erza & Juvia, Mirajane & Lisanna

* * *

><p>Lucy hated this.<p>

She hated her father.

She hated everything.

She hated being alive.

Why would he do this to her?

Her own father put her in a insane asylum. A fucking insane asylum. As if her having the loneliest childhood ever and her mother dying wasn't bad enough. Lucy hated looking at herself in the mirror. Dressed in all white, her blonde hair was contrasting the cheap outfit well. It also didn't help that her boobs were fucking huge. "This way Ms. Heartfilia." The nurse said, motioning Lucy to follow her. Lucy complied.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed people looking at her. _Oh well, not my fault I'm attractive_. She continued marching, when the nurse stopped at a large, metal door. It had a small window, except it was covered in bars. _How lovely_. "This is your new room for the next few months. You have a roommate as well. But, I'll let you two do the talking." Lucy stepped into the room, and was given only a few personal items of hers. A photo of her mother, who looked exactly like her, the book she loved as a child called 'The Keys of the Starry Heavens', and her favorite stuffed animal she took everywhere, named Plue.

When Lucy sat down on her stiff bed, she looked up to see a small girl with a crazy mass of blue hair and big brown eyes staring at her. This must be her new roommate. Oh joy. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you..." She said, looking the girl up and down. The girl was so small, and was probably a child no younger than 11. "I-I'm Levy. I-Is that a book?" She pointed to the worn book next to Lucy.

"Yea. It's one of the things they actually allowed me to bring in here." Levy reached out and quietly grabbed the book. Lucy watched as she sat on the bed parallel to her and began to read it. She was done within minutes, and gave the book back to Lucy. "I-It's a good book. Thank you for letting me read it." Lucy nodded, cracking a small smile. "No problem." Levy shuffled her feet, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-If you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for?"

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "My lying asshole of a father. He claimed that I was a compulsive liar that caused him so much pain and suffering that I had to be put in here. Once I get out, I swear to God I'm going to make sure he disappears..." Levy nodded, sitting a bit taller. "If you haven't already noticed, I'm a bit smaller than everyone else. I have been diagnosed with anorexia since I was 12. Now I'm 17, but I still look so tiny..." She trailed off, looking off into the distance.

She's 17?! Damn! "Oh." Lucy got up and sat down next to Levy. "Well, for a 17 year old, you're pretty cute." She said, patting her on the head. Levy laughed a little and meet her eyes. "I like you. You're not mean like everyone else." Lucy sadly smiled. "Thanks."


	7. One vs Another

When Master Makarov announced that he was having a contest, all heads turned to him. "What kind of contest?" "I AM SO GONNA WIN!" "Psh, yea right flame-brain. That contest is as good as mine!" "NO ITS NOT!" "Will you two just shut up already?" "ATTENTION!" Master Makarov called above the ruckus. "This contest is going to be taken all over Fiore. The winning team with get a million jewels split, and gets to chose 2 others EACH to do whatever they request for a week." More noise erupted, mages shouting, mages brawling with each other to see who was stronger, and those couple of mages who sat at the bar quiet, but interested. "Place your names in my hat." Master Makarov said as Mirajane walked around. By the end, there were about 28 names in the orange hat. "Now, all of you will be in pairs of 2. I'll write the names on the board behind me. The contest starts here, at noon, don't be late!"

Natsu & Evergreen

Lucy & Lisanna

Erza & Droy

Gray & Bisca

Wendy & Romeo

Juvia & Elfman

Cana & Jet

Levy & Carla

Gajeel & Fried

Mirajane & Mystogan

Laxus & Pantherlily

Alzack & Happy

The said teams got together a different tables, or, at least the ones that were semi-civilized. Lucy and Lisanna met up first. "You do animal soul, right?" Lucy asked. Lisanna nodded and smiled. "And you have 10 of the 12 celestial zodiac keys, right?" Lucy nodded. "I also have 5 other celestial keys as well." "Wow, I didn't know you had 15 celestial keys! Mavis, I kinda realised that we never hang out, or even talk..." Lucy sadly laughs. "Yea, well, I guess we're both really busy... huh... I never noticed before." Lisanna nodded, with a serious face. "We should totally have a sleepover and catch up." Lucy agreed. "Tonight at my place?" "Sure! I just gotta grab my stuff from my house." "Want me to come with?" "Sure!"

Romeo walked over to Wendy, who was searching her bag for something. "So I guess we're paired up!" Romeo said, after an awkward silence. "Heh heh, yea, I guess." Another period of silence settled, when Carla flew over to get her things. "Now, child, make sure you're careful on this contest! I don't want you getting hurt." Wendy nodded. "Of course Carla. You be careful too." Carla and Wendy hugged before Carla flew over to her temporary partner, Levy. "Well.. um... I gonna get my stuff ready for tomorrow. See you later?" Romeo said nervously. "Yea, see you later." Wendy confirmed, and they walked their separate ways.

Natsu was partnered up with Evergreen, and wasn't to thrilled at that. He'd rather have Happy or Lucy as a partner. And Evergreen was talking in the corner with an angry Elfman, both arguing about something Natsu didn't care about. Frowning, he sought out Gray to fight with to dispel his boredom. But then Gray yelled at him not to bother him and Bisca as they were planning what to do tomorrow. Stupid stripper. So Natsu decided to go to Lucy's house. Little did he know he was about to interrupt some quality 'girl time'.


	8. The Breakfast Club

**(OOC FOR SOME CHARACTERS - BE WARNED - ACTUAL SCRIPT FOR MOVIE - THE BREAKFAST CLUB ISNT MINE)**

Saturday, March 24th, 1984

Fairy Tail High School

Dear Mr. Makarov,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice our Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think your crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. Why do you care? You can see us as you want to see us. In simplest terms, the most convenient definitions see us as the brain, an athlete, a basket-case, princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." Lucy said, shaking her head, looking at Fairy Tail High School in front of her. Her dad sighed. "Its so absurd that I have to be here on a saturday. It's not like I'm a delinquent or anything." Her dad turned to look at her, and said "I'll make it up to ya. Honey, ditching classes to go shopping doesn't make you a delinquent. Have a good day." He says as he hands her the lunch. Sighing, Lucy opens the door and slams it behind her, not bothering to look back.

"Is this the first time or the last time you'll do this?" Wendy's mother asked angrily. "Last." She sighed. "Now, use the time to your advantage." Wendy shook her head. "Mom, we're not supposed to study, we're just to supposed to sit there and do nothing." "Well, missy, you figure out a way to study." "Yea..." Wendy's little sister chimed. Wendy gave her sister a small glare. "Well go!" Her mother yelled. Wendy obediently nodded and opened the door, carefully closing it behind her. She waved goodbye to her mother and sister as she walked into her school.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around. There's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, boy." Grays father, Silver, scolded him. "My mom already reminded me, alright?" Gray said angrily, glaring at his lap. "Hey, you wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride?" Gray shook his head, still looking downwards. "That school isn't gonna give us a scholarship due to a discipline case." Gray said nothing as he got out of the car, slamming the door and hastily walking in his future hell hole.

Natsu marched towards the school, dressed in a trench coat and glasses, not caring to stop walking as he crossed the lane, almost getting hit by an old, purple car. As quick as it was, Erza jumped out of her mothers car and slammed it shut, following Natsu Dragneel into Fairy Tail High School.

The first two people into the library were Lucy and Wendy, the school eerily silent. Then Gray walked in, motioning if he could sit next to her. She shrugged and as he sat down, Natsu made an entrance by dragging his hands along the walls, knocking things over and touching things that were not for touching. Noticing a pack of hall passes, he sauntered in, forcing Wendy to move out of his seat and into another. Then Erza quickly walked in, gliding past everyone as Natsu was making himself comfortable. She took the seat in the very back, away from everyone else.

Mr. Makarov walked in, glaring at the 5 students in front of him. "Well, well, well- here we are. I want to congratulate you for being her on time." Lucy raised her hand, "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um, I don't think I belong in here." Makarov just looked down at his watch, stating "It is now 7:06am. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Natsu leaned back, spitting up in the air and catching his saliva back in his mouth, making Lucy gasp in disgustment. "You may not talk", Makarov said, pointing at Lucy, "You will not move from these seats. And you-" grabbing the chair out from under Natsu's feet, forcing him to sit and not lay down, "will not sleep."

Looking around at the students before him, he announced that he was going to do something a little different. "We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words. Describe to me who you think you are. And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Dragneel?" "Crystal." Natsu replied. Makarov nodded. "Good. Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

Makarov nodded at Wendy, who was raising her hand. "I can answer that right now, t-that'd be a no for me-" "Sit down Marvell." Makarov sneered. "Thank you sir." She said anyways, obeying his command. "My office is right across that hall. If I hear any monkey business, well, I'll warn you that it's ill-advised. Any questions?" "Yea, I got a question." Natsu piped up. "Does Barry Manilow know about your wardrobe?" "I'll give you the answer to that Mr. Dragneel next Saturday. Don't mess with a bull young man, or you'll get the horns."

As Makarov went into his office, Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "that man is a brownie man." Lucy sighed, both her and Gray taking off their jackets. Wendy just played with her pen, looking at the others, while quiet Erza sat in the back, faced away from everyone. Then, a strange noise came from her. The sound of her cleaning her nails with her teeth! Everyone slowly turned towards her, a bewildered look on their face. Erza noticed them all gaping at her, but she continued anyways.

"If you keep eating your hand, you won't be hungry for lunch." Natsu said, loosening the scarf around his neck. Erza replied with a spit towards him, but all Natsu did was reply back. "I've seen you before, ya know." Just then, Makarov leaned back from his place in the office to look at the 5 students. After looking at them for a bit, he returned to his position. Wendy muttered something, and put the pen in her mouth, playing with it. Lucy sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.


	9. 7 Dragon of Fiore

"_**Once**__ upon a time, there lived 5 terrifying dragons of Fiore. They were called Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia. _

_Many brave souls tried to kill these dragons, but none succeeded. In secrecy, the dragons took in human orphans to teach them the ways of the dragon, turning them into half-dragon half-human hybrids. _

_Even after the dragons' disappearance in x777, people still believed that the dragons were alive and in hiding somewhere in Fiore. _

_The rewards for killing the monsters kept people attempting to slaughter them, but none have prevailed. Two people went as far as experimenting on their children with Dragon Lacrima to turn them into Dragon Slayers._

_It worked, but they also became like the other half-dragon half-human hybrids. The people exiled them, forcing them to go into hiding. Now, there were 7 terrifying Dragons of **Fiore**_."

* * *

><p>"Levy, please don't do this! It's a suicide mission!" Jet and Droy cried, hugging their friend tightly. "Guys, all I want to do is study the Iron Dragon and learn things about him. It's about time the people knew more about dragons and how to befriend them instead of fighting them. We're team ShadowGear, we can do anything as long as we put our minds to it!" All Jet and Droy did was cry harder, babbling about how they're going to die by the hands of an evil monster.<p>

As Lucy packed her bags, her maids looked at her wearily. "Lady Lucy, I'm not sure this is the best path for you to take…" "I need to prove to my father that I'm strong enough to live on my own, and what better way of doing that is killing the Fire Dragon that terrorizes these parts?" "I-If you say so Lady Lucy…" "Besides, I have my celestial spirits to help me. I'm sure I can defeat him, I'm sure of it…"

Erza was bored. So, so bored. Her fiance, Jellal Fernandes, was away on a secret mission she couldn't know about. Sure, she could go on a mission, but the regular capturing bandits or defeating monsters was too easy for her. Just as she was about to get off the couch to fetch some strawberry shortcake, an envelope was slipped under her door. 'Maybe it's from Jellal!' she thought excitedly, scooping it up. Ripping it open, she discovered it wasn't a letter from her lover but a wanted poster for the mysterious Sky Dragon Grandeeney.

"Sis, are you positive the Lightning Dragon is this way?" Lisanna asked, trying to avoid the large poison ivy plants growing on the path. "Of course I am! Er… well, mostly positive." Elfman punched the tree that was in their way, making it topple over. "That weak dragon is no man compared to Mirajane! She's one of the manly S-Class mages of Magnolia!" Mirajane just giggled, secretly pumped that she was finally going to have a battle between someone who was almost as strong as her.

Stumbling over a fallen tree branch, Yukino nearly bumped into her partner. "Lady Minerva, is it true that the White Dragon and Shadow Dragon live together?" "Well, they don't call them the Twin Dragons for nothing." She hissed, chopping down a plant that was in her way. Hiking through the forest wasn't Minerva's version of fun, and she wouldn't even be here if Yukino was strong enough to handle them on her own- but she isn't! Ugh, the things Minerva would do for her father…

cobra x kinana


	10. NaLu Plots

**Stuck with a Stranger:**

Lucy Heartfilia has taken a well-deserved vacation from work and is on her way home for the holidays. Presents are wrapped and she has packed their bags. Lucy is as ready as she'll ever be to deal with the stress and excitement of joining their family once again, but what they weren't prepared for was to be stuck at the airport for an undetermined amount of time. A very unexpected ice storm has delayed their flight back to their small town for what the airport estimates to be at least 48 hours. Natsu Dragneel has found themselves in the same predicament, stranded at the airport upon trying to get a last minute flight home to visit their relatives. They make each other's acquaintance while choosing their holiday meal from the same vending machine. After a bit of small talk, they find out they are both travelling alone, and Lucy and Natsu decide to keep each other company for the duration of the flight delay.

**Repaying my Debt:**

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were once high school seniors, and best friends to boot, who made a pact that if they were not married by the time they both turned 28 (10 years later) they'd find each other and they'd immediately marry. They'd find one another and get married, because they love each other, and they've always been attracted to one another, and it makes _sense_. Now that they are older and wiser, and surprisingly unmarried, and it's time they're debts were paid.

**Stranded on Pigman Road:**

The small suburban town Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia live in is in many ways the same as hundreds of others across the country. Like many places, it harbors a few local urban legends and scary stories passed on over weekend bonfires and at summer camps. The most well known here is the story of the 'Pigman.' The Pigman was a farmer who lived on the rural outskirts of town. He was a private man, so private in fact, that in order to keep the locals away from his property, the Pigman would place the heads of butchered swine on stakes near the end of his long, winding driveway to discourage any solicitors. Back in the 1950's, three troublemaking teenagers had trespassed onto the Pigman's farm. The following night it wasn't the heads of pigs that adorned the stakes, but the heads of the unwelcome interlopers, their decapitated corpses swinging from the road's overpass. Now it's almost considered a rite of passage to drive down Pigman Road at night. The especially brave will park the car and take a midnight walk underneath the bridge. With Halloween courage in the air, Natsu and Lucy decide to embark on this little adventure. The drive is fairly uneventful and although the backwoods setting is a little creepy for the suburb dwellers, Natsu wants to impress Lucy with their bravery, and talks them into going for a stroll. It starts quietly enough, but then the pair begin to hear the sound of metal against metal out in the field, almost as if someone is hammering a post into the ground. Lucy's mind starts to imagine the worst, but Natsu assures her it's nothing. Natsu advances towards the sound, determined to prove that it's all a case of Lucy's imagination running wild. Lucy stays with the car, too spooked to follow. The minutes tick on and Lucy becomes more and more worried about Natsu's absence. Finally Natsu comes running in a panic, shouting at Lucy to get in the car, but when they both jump in and lock the doors, the car refuses to start. They're stranded on Pigman Road.

**A Life for a Life:**

Lucy Heartfilia is a princess living in a peaceful kingdom, with no knowledge of the whole other realm that exists beyond its borders. While wandering in the forest near dusk, much to their escort's dismay, the kingdom comes under attack by creatures/beings thought only to exist in fairytales and ancient legends. When a rider comes to warn Lucy that the castle has been taken, they are beseeched to flee to safety. Fearing for their parents' lives, Lucy refuses to run away and makes haste back to the castle. Before they can reunite with their royal parents, Lucy is captured by the enemy. Natsu Dragneel is Lucy's captor, who is under orders from his father, the king, to kidnap the princess for the purposes of ransom. Lucy is taken to the other realm, where no person in the kingdom has ever gone. Lucy is locked up in a cell with Natsu as their guard. Despite the circumstances, Natsu treats Lucy with compassion, providing companionship, kind words and extra sustenance. After a few days of captivity, Lucy and Natsu are managing to get along; Lucy is terribly homesick and worried about the state of their kingdom. In an act of selflessness, Natsu helps Lucy escape. Natsu promises to keep Lucy safe from harm, as long as she does not run away from him. Lucy agrees and Natsu keeps their promise. One night, while they're asleep together in the forest, soldiers from Lucy's fallen kingdom attack. They rescue Lucy and take Natsu as prisoner. Upon returning to the castle, Natsu is imprisoned. Feeling for their captor/turned savior, Lucy shows Natsu the same compassion and care that he showed her while she was imprisoned. With the threat of backlash from the other realm looming, will Lucy and Natsu's budding friendship survive? Will Lucy appeal to her father, the king, to spare Natsu's life and to end the impending war between realms?

**Living like a Rockstar:**

Lucy Heartfilia is enthralled with the rockstar life and frequents shows as much as she can, usually following the same act for months at a time. She is discouraged, however, because time after time their attempts at getting back stage have been thwarted until tonight. Lucy manages to bribe their way pass security and out back just as the famous rockstar, Natsu Dragneel, is stepping off the bus. Lucy immediately turns on the charm, eventually making their way onto the bus where things get hot and heavy. Natsu and Lucy continue their whirlwind relationship, with Lucy perpetually following him and his band around the states as their band tours, living the life she'd always wanted to.

**Runaway Bride:**

Natsu Dragneel meets Lucy Heartfilia on the evening of Lucy's wedding to a brutish, foreign diplomat. Natsu is working the catering hall for the event and encounters Lucy crying in her dressing room before the wedding ceremony begins. A thick language barrier obstructs communication between them, but it's obvious to Natsu that Lucy wants nothing to do with this marriage. As the processional hymn begins and the wedding party begins to walk down the aisle, Natsu makes the split decision to take Lucy's hand and sneak her out of the venue. Lucy knows that her husband-to-be, Sting Eucliffe, is a dangerous man and despite her fear that they'll be pursued, Lucy goes on the run from her arranged marriage with Natsu.

**Unexpected House-Mate:**

A group of friends decide to rent a beach house together for one month of summer. Due to a terrible thunderstorm on the day that everyone is supposed to arrive, only Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel show up on the first afternoon. Weather conditions become so poor that the roads are closed and the rest of their friends aren't able to make it until the storm clears up (2 days later). On a stormy night, before any of their other friends come, a horrible storm passes through which leads to Lucy and Natsu sharing a bed. Throughout the course of the first weekend, Lucy and Natsu bond, exploring the house, cooking together, talking until morning, eventually giving in to a strong physical attraction between them the night before everyone else arrives.

**Rekindled Love:**

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are high school sweethearts who eventually break it off and go their separate ways. Natsu moves to another town/state/area, meets someone, gets married, and has a kid named Happy. But due to unfortunate circumstances, Natsu's spouse, Lisanna, passes away. Natsu moves back home with their child to try and start over in their hometown, and runs into Lucy who is still single, working, and just trying to live. They reconnect, Lucy meets Natsu's child, and starts hanging out with the two of them, slowly easing herself and him back into romantic feelings for one other.

**Surviving Five Nights at Freddy's:**

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are co-workers on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a family-fun entertainment restaurant with singing animatronic characters and arcade games. Since previous night-shift guards have disappeared from their shifts, the managers thought having a second guard around to "keep the other accountable" might be helpful. However, on the first day they're informed that the robotic characters move around during the night, and some other disturbing possibilities and mysteries surrounding the Pizzaria. With a limited supply of power and four (or more?) characters to keep an eye on, will the two make it through one night, let alone five? To put a sexual plot to this, you could add Natsu and Lucy doing the dirty to entertain/occupy the robotic characters from killing them.

**The Baby Project:**

As a health class assignment,students are required to take care of a baby simulator for 3 weeks. The teacher doesn't give the students a choice of partners, instead pairing them up at random. Much to Lucy Heartfilia's dismay, they're matched up with Natsu Dragneel, someone they absolutely can't stand; he's a reckless, idiotic, irresponsible criminal (after all, have you _seen_ his hair?). Natsu isn't pleased about it either, since he feels the same way about Lucy; she's a popular, uptight, selfish/spoiled brat. Every decision they make as fake parents is a struggle from the very beginning, particularly scheduling who takes care of the baby when and for how long. Lucy and Natsu are forced to compromise and spend time together with the baby for the sake of the project, which requires cooperative decision-making and documentation of their progress. Over the course of the project, Lucy and Natsu start to realize that their partner isn't as horrible as they once thought. They're actually kind of fun to be around, even given the circumstances. What will happen to their budding relationship once the project comes to an end?

**Santa's Little Helper:**

Natsu Dragneel, a widowed parent has put it off for as long as they possibly could- every day, after school, their child Happy has begged Natsu to take them to the mall to see Santa. And every day, Natsu has said they'll think about it. This afternoon, Happy has made a list as long as their arm of all the reasons they would make the "Nice list" this year and therefore should be able to see Santa. Touched by their kid's resolve, Natsu finally caves and brings their deserving child to the crowded shopping center for a meet and greet with Mr. Claus. Overwhelmed by the shiny, over-sized decorations everywhere, the twinkling lights, and the thick crowd of shoppers surrounding them, Natsu and Happy get separated. Natsu panics when calling their child's name yields no response, and goes in search of mall security for help, but there's no sign of a security guard anywhere. Lucy Heartfilia is working at "Santa's workshop", snapping photos of kids sitting on Santa's lap, handing out candy canes and generally spreading holiday cheer to all who pass. A blue-haired crying child wandering around by the entrance gate catches Lucy's eye. She steps away from her duties to help, and she's able to get the parent's name from the kid so that they can make an announcement over the mall speakers. Hearing that their child is safe, a very relieved Natsu runs to Santa's workshop to reunite with their loved child. Natsu and Lucy meet, and he can't think of a way to thank Lucy enough. Lucy simply requests that Natsu (and Happy) have dinner with them sometime, and Natsu happily agrees.


	11. Gruvia Plots

**The Modern Little Mermaid:**

Juvia Lockser has always loved the ocean. When Juvia was a little kid, their father used to take her to the beach nearly every day during the summer and they'd swim and collect sea shells along the shoreline. Having nothing but fond memories from their youth, Juvia decides to become a lifeguard at that very beach this summer. One afternoon, Juvia notices Gray Fullbuster struggling in the surf. Juvia springs into action to save Gray, pulling them to dry land and resuscitating them. It's not until Gray begins to awaken that their significant other appears and shoos Juvia out of the way. Juvia falls back and returns to their lifeguard post, allowing Gray's companions to lead Gray away. A few weeks later, Gray returns to the beach alone, catching Juvia's attention. Juvia tries to introduce herself to Gray, but they become painfully shy and are unable to speak to Gray. Gray gets the impression that Juvia can't speak at all, so Gray picks up the slack in conversation, while Juvia just smiles and nods along. They spend the whole day together, admiring the sea. Gray tells Juvia about their near-death experience, not realizing that Juvia was the one who saved them from drowning. Gray believes that it was their significant other who saved them because that's what the significant other reported, and because of this false account, Gray has decided to stay in the relationship that hasn't been working for the last few months. Juvia is let down by this admission, but feels as if it's pointless to tell the truth now. Over the next few days, Gray returns to the beach to spend time with Juvia, who stays quiet to keep up the rouse. Juvia coaxes Gray to get back in the water with them and once they're heading back to shore, they share an unplanned kiss. Gray feels guilty about it afterward because of their significant other and suggests that they just stay friends. The more Gray talks about their significant other, the more jealous Juvia becomes and the more obvious it is that they'll lose Gray if they continue to keep their mouth shut about what really happened the day Gray nearly drowned. When Juvia speaks to Gray for the first time and blurts out the truth, Gray is shocked. Gray doesn't believe Juvia, (how can they after Juvia's been lying about being able to speak this whole time?). Gray accuses Juvia of trying to manipulate them and ruin their relationship, then says that they can't see each other anymore. As the summer stretches on and Gray stays away as promised, Juvia worries that they'll never see Gray again. Then, in the last few weeks before summer ends, Lyon comes along, a charming man who is love-struck with Juvia. It turns out, Lyon is Gray's step-brother. When Juvia meets Lyon's family for the first time, encountering the now-single Gray, tensions rise as the two brothers battle themselves and each other for Juvia's love.

**Saved:**

Gray Fullbuster is driving on a dark road in the middle of the night, trying to get home before an impending thunderstorm. They peek up in the rearview mirror briefly, out of habit, though there's no one behind them. When Gray's eyes return to the road, they have to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the human figure suddenly standing in the path of their vehicle. Gray shifts into 'park' as calmly as possible and gets out of the car to make sure that the person standing in the road is alright. Juvia Lockser is quiet and staring off into space, but otherwise they seemed unharmed. Worried and a bit annoyed, Gray insists that Juvia should get in the car so they can be taken to the hospital. Gray figures that Juvia must be in shock; she's certainly shaken up. Juvia says nothing, but follows Gray to the car and gets in. Gray proceeds to drive straight on the road, sitting in silence with their eerily quiet companion. After a few minutes, Juvia murmurs that "Gray-sama needs to turn left". Gray is caught off guard, because he never told Juvia his name, but he knows that the hospital isn't that way so they explain that they're going to keep driving straight. As they draw near exit on the left, Juvia reaches over and yanks the wheel hard to force Gray off the road and down the off ramp. Panicked because they could've been in a wreck, Gray regains control of the car and demands an explanation. Juvia sits back in their seat calmly replying that they would have been in a terrible accident if they didn't turn then. Gray thinks that Juvia is crazy and swears that once they reach the hospital (via local streets) he'll get as far away from Juvia as possible. When they arrive at the hospital, Gray escorts Juvia in, though she is resisting. Gray struggles a bit to get Juvia inside, but the news story playing on the waiting room TV catches their attention before they can reach the nurse's station. Sure enough, there's a breaking news bulletin about a turned over truck and a massive fire on the road that Gray was determined to take. Freaked out yet very intrigued, Gray takes Juvia to his house and asks for her story and how she knew what was going to happen before it did.

**Stalker:**

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser were born in the same town and attended school together, but were never really more than casual acquaintances, despite Juvia's best efforts to spark up a friendship. Gray's family relocates before they finish high school, but as an adult, Gray decides to return to their hometown for work/college. As the years passed, Juvia's infatuation with Gray evolved into an unhealthy obsession. Up until this point it had remained a fascination indulged from afar, daydreams and fantasies of what might have been, but when Gray returns to town, Juvia takes it as a sign that they are destined to be together - no matter what the cost. Juvia begins tracking Gray's movements. It starts off innocently enough, operating silently through social media but quickly progresses to more and more daring endeavors. Juvia begins to leave notes and trinkets on Gray's car, sends cryptic emails, and drives past his house/apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of the face that constantly dominates their thoughts. Gray is rattled and beginning to feel paranoid, but unsuspecting of Juvia who they don't even remember from all those years ago. The 'secret admirer' act only sates Juvia for so long, leading them to finally take things to the next level, following Gray home from class/work. When Juvia can no longer take being in the shadows, they break into Gray's home and corner them in order to confess their love. When Juvia is let down by her true love, she takes it upon herself to end Gray's life- "If I can't have him, no one can." Right before Juvia stabs Gray with a knife, Gray wakes up from his nightmare. He looks next to him, surprised yet reassured by his wife, Juvia, laying there asleep next to him.

**Attached:**

In the prime of their life, Juvia Lockser perishes in a tragic car accident. Shortly after, Gray Fullbuster, who is in desperate need of an organ transplant, gets the call that they're next on the list for donation. Juvia was an organ donor and because Juvia and Gray were a perfect match, and Gray becomes a recipient of the vital organ from the recently departed Juvia. The transplant surgery goes well, however there are unforeseen side effects. While in the hospital, Gray begins to see flashes in the corner of their eye of a person they've never seen before, Juvia. At first, Gray dismisses the creepy sightings, assuming it has something to do with the medications they're on. Once Gray is allowed to go home, the sightings become more frequent and Juvia's non-corporeal form becomes more vivid. Gray experiences the shock of their life when Juvia actually begins to speak to them one day, suggesting that they're now connected somehow because of the transplant. Juvia may be dead, but they're still hanging around and only Gray can see her. Gray is stuck with Juvia's spirit at their side, and they have to learn how to live together for an indefinite future. But, the twist is that Juvia cannot leave a certain distance from Gray, and Juvia can hear Gray's thoughts. On Christmas, Gray goes to visit his family, but is shocked when his half-brother, Lyon Vastia, can see Juvia too (he got another one of her organs, but a less vital one). Love at first sight strikes Lyon, and to Gray's disapproval. After all, she was a ghost. Torn between Gray and Lyon, Juvia has to make her decision- stay on Earth and follow them forever, or be accepted into heaven. For a sad yet optional twist, have Gray/Lyon (or both) die, and for them to live happily ever after with Juvia.

**Stranded:**

Juvia Lockser is driving along an unfamiliar road on what the meteorologists have dubbed 'the coldest day of the year'. The sky is overcast and gray, signaling that a blizzard is imminent. Anxious to get home before the snow begins, Juvia drives faster and her car slides on a patch of black ice. The car swerves off the road and into a ravine that Juvia is unable to maneuver out of. There's no cell phone reception here, and there are no other cars passing by. Panic begins to creep in until Juvia hears a sound coming from within the thick of the snow-capped trees. She treks into the woods that border the desolate road in hopes of finding help. What little daylight there was is dwindling and the bite of frigid, winter air is setting in. Juvia can barely feel her fingers or toes when she stumbles upon a small cabin, smoke rising from a thin chimney which Gray Fullbuster inhabits. He is on his way back to the cozy dwelling with an armful of fire wood when he spots Juvia, shivering in the ankle-deep snow. Gray invites Juvia inside to warm up, and they share their life stories with one another.

**Betrayed (Lyvia Twist):**

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser are in a long-distance relationship. Gray is a musician, who's just been signed to a record label and has begun their first national tour. Juvia is Gray's #1 fan and high school sweetheart, who's counting down the days until he returns to their hometown. Though they talk over video chat and texting almost every day, it's just not the same as them being in the same room together. After the first month apart, Gray's chats are getting shorter and Juvia's calls go to their voice-mail more frequently. It makes Juvia nervous, especially because of fan photos she sees posted up on Gray's band page every couple of days. When one particularly suspicious photo of a fan kissing Gray surfaces and Juvia can't get a hold of him for an explanation, Juvia is heartbroken, assuming the worst. Enter Lyon, who's Juvia's best friend and next door neighbor to Juvia. When Lyon encounters Juvia, someone they've secretly cared for as more than friends, crying on the porch over Gray's questionable behavior, Lyon sees the opportunity they've been waiting for. Lyon offers themselves as a shoulder to cry on for Juvia, purposely fanning the flames of her suspicion and hurt to encourage Juvia to forget about Gray and open their eyes to what's right in front of them – a person who'd never ever betray their trust and would treat their heart with the respect it deserves. Juvia gradually listens to him and a relationship begins to blossom between the two of them. _OPTIONAL:_ Though, when Gray does return to their hometown to see his half-brother (which is kept secret from everyone) with his girlfriend, he is enraged. As Juvia tries to defend herself with the photos of him and a fan kissing, Gray exclaims that they were photoshopped/not real. And the reason he hasn't been answering his phone? He had to switch numbers because his number was leaked to the public (_optional_- Juvia leaked his number).


	12. Jerza Plots

**Modern Red Riding Hood:**

Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood. But do they? What they don't know is that the wolf was not a _wolf_, but a werewolf instead. One that knew the secrets of the old witch that lived in the woods. The one who lived peacefully, but practiced magic and threatened to extinguish the werewolf race. So the pack leader, the _Big Bad Wolf,_ also known as Jellal Fernandez, killed her/made her disappear. But the huntsman, the witch's son, sought revenge and got it—finishing the pack leader's**_ twin_** off, named Jellal Mystogan. But this only created a larger blood feud, sending the whole pack out to get the huntsman and his _family_. With the huntsman's only daughter in the middle of this war, _Little Red_, also known as Erza Scarlet, the pack will stop at nothing to get their final revenge and end the war. But when Erza and the actual killer Jellal Fernandez fall in love, what will become of them?

**Hunter x Monster:**

Erza Scarlet is a hunter who travels the country in order to extinguish supernatural threats. When Erza gets news of yet another small town being terrorized by a murderous creature, she packs up her things and make haste to the next destination. Erza settles into town quickly, and gets to work investigating these mysterious, grisly deaths. Despite Erza's best efforts, over the course of several weeks, she keeps coming up short of catching the culprit, unaware that Jellal Fernandez is watching her every move. Jellal is a supernatural creature, the same kind as the killer, but innocent none the less. He approaches Erza, and offers to hunt down the killer with her. Unbeknownst to Erza, Jellal and her were once best friends with a love for one another, and Jellal secretly hopes that things can be the same again- not mattering that they were now of a different species.

**On the Run:**

Jellal Fernandez is an innocent person on the run. Jellal has been unintentionally tangled up with a spy organization when they give shelter to a counter-espionage agent in their apartment, who tells them a little bit about his mission: to stop said organization from finding out a top military secret. Jellal doesn't believe the agent at first, keeping him around simply for someone to talk to, but things get serious when he is murdered and the blame for the murder is pinned on Jellal. Jellal doesn't know what half of this is about, but they aren't going to take it lying down. Jellal escapes from police custody and goes on the run in order to catch the real bad guys and prove his innocence, from what they do know. Things are hard for Jellal, since he's being hunted both by the police and the spies. One night on the windy moors, as he's walking to the nearest town, completely exhausted, Jellal runs into Erza Scarlet, and the two end up inadvertently handcuffed to each other. Erza is absolutely indignant at being handcuffed to Jellal, and they believes Jellal to be the murderer. Jellal takes advantage of that fact and pretends actually to be a cold-blooded murderer to scare Erza into finally shutting up, when their initial explanations about the espionage are met by scorn. Erza finally believes Jellal though, when the spies catch up to them and reveal themselves. But has Erza come to the realization much too late, now that they're going to be killed for knowing too much?

**Chance Encounter:**

A drunken one night stand between Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez ends up blossoming into something more. They wake up next to each other and begin a little small talk to cut through the awkwardness. The more they share, the more Erza and Jellal realize that the strong desire and attraction they felt is still there, and nearly overwhelming. It seems like a picture perfect case of love at first sight until Erza reveals that they are a federal agent. Jellal is suddenly stricken with panic at the new information, because they are making ends meet as a rum-runner, transporting illegal alcohol.

**Haunted Asylum:**

Erza Scarlet is a paranormal enthusiast. They spend hours researching and analyzing data that other investigators have collected, yearning to one day conduct an investigation of their own. Right before Halloween, the opportunity arises not too far from Erza's hometown to join other amateur paranormal investigators on a hunt, and absolutely nothing can keep Erza from purchasing their ticket. The event location is a well-known building that Jellal Fernandez had been sneaking into for years, the long abandoned county psychiatric hospital. Although the structure has been empty of cases, doctors and administration for nearly thirty years, most local residents insist that the spirits of the patients, homeless, criminally insane, and terminally ill still reside there. Jellal figures why not get a ticket for the ghost hunt, and see if they can validate the strange experiences they've had in the past. On the night of the investigation, Erza and Jellal both show up to the county psychiatric hospital. Most participants are there in pairs. The event organizers insist no one work alone, so they pair up Erza and Jellal for the evening. Will the impromptu team find success and capture the evidence they've both been hoping for, or will they simply be left in the dark? Sharing stories of childhood experiences may be included, as well as some sexy-time in the haunted asylum.

**Foreign Romance:**

Erza Scarlet has been studying abroad for her last semester of college, and it's finally the second to last day before everyone flies back home for graduation. Erza meets up with a group of classmates for drinks before everyone must pack up and return to the states. While out at a bar/party, Erza encounters Jellal Fernandez, a charming local. Erza and Jellal feel an instant chemistry between them. They talk for hours, even long after the rest of Erza's classmates have moved on to another location. Though Erza is leaving in 24 hours, Jellal promises to show her a time they will never forget if she spends the following day with him. Thinking it might be exhilarating to soak in the foreign city with an attractive native, Erza agrees to spend the entire day with Jellal before they have to depart. The next day, Jellal is true to his word and shows Erza an amazing time; feelings blossom quickly. When the sun sets, neither one wants to part from the other, so they spend the night together too, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms. On the morning of Erza's flight home, she realizes that she's not ready to leave yet. Despite the inevitable backlash they'll face from their parents for blowing off graduation and the possibility that the spark between Erza and Jellal will fizzle over time, and Erza might purposely miss their flight to take a chance on a summer romance with Jellal.

**Lost:**

Jellal Fernandez lives in a small town just a stone's throw away from a dense forest, called the Whispering Woods. Every afternoon, especially in the fall, when the leaves are changing color and the air is crisp, he likes to walk through the woods on their way home. Jellal sits on the kissing rock at the mouth of the woods, straps up their boots and inhales the fresh pine before embarking on the winding path to the log bridge. As Jellal crosses the log bridge, one foot over the over, they enjoy the soft 'whispers' (for which the woods are named after) of the meandering creek below. The whispers always seem louder in October for some reason, almost comprehensible. Townspeople like to say it's because the woods are haunted by spirits, but Jellal's never been the superstitious type. They've been frequenting the woods since they were a kid and nothing spooky has ever happened to them before. One afternoon, Jellal encounters Erza in the thick of the towering pines. Erza looks lost and disheveled, as if they haven't had a shower or a proper meal in a few days. Concerned for the unfamiliar wanderer, Jellal offers to guide Erza out of the woods, back to civilization. Erza instead asks Jellal to stay with them a while; they want to visit the log bridge, their favorite place. Jellal can see that Erza is the lonely sort, just like him, so he agrees to walk to the bridge with her; they were headed there anyway. When the pair arrive at the bridge, Erza struggles to recall why they found this spot so special, or anything about who they are at all (When Jellal asks for her last name, she relies she doesn't remember, so he gives her the last name of 'Scarlet') to make conversation with Jellal, but she can't remember. Jellal insists on helping her leave the woods, worried that she might be suffering from amnesia or something worse, but when Jellal gets to the edge of the woods, Erza, who they thought was right behind them, is nowhere to be found. Jellal calls out for Erza for several minutes, but gets no response. The sun is going down and the chill in the air is biting through his coat, so he goes home. They barely sleep that night, thinking about Erza and hoping she's alright, wherever she is. Bright and early the next morning, Jellal returns to the woods, hoping to find Erza again. Erza is there at the foot of the log bridge, waiting for him, unsure of how they got there or what's keeping them bound to these woods. Erza Scarlet is a ghost, but doesn't know it, and it's not until Jellal leans in to kiss her when he goes right through her- much to both of their dismay.

**Prohibition Agents:**

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez are a team of federal prohibition agents, tasked with going undercover to gain information about the supply and distribution of illegal alcohol. They infiltrate the largest speakeasy in the city, mingle with the patrons, buy plenty of rounds for the house, and after time become close with the underboss of a powerful organized crime family. Now armed with the necessary information to make a bust, Erza and Jellal are torn. Being able to shed their stiff collars and enjoy a few drinks has been a welcome relief. Will they be able to leave it behind and enforce the law they promised to uphold? What happens if one wants to keep enforcing the law, but their partner wants to stay with the illegal drinkers of the city? Will their love keep them together, or tear them apart?


	13. GaLe Plots

**My Protector:**

Levy McGarden is a famous writer, and has been receiving threatening letters/messages online as of late. Gajeel Redfox is a popular club bouncer, who gets a chance at the big leagues when they get a call from one of Levy's representatives to be Levy's personal bodyguard. Upon first meeting, there is a distinct physical attraction between Levy and Gajeel, but professional boundaries are set clearly within a contract. In the first few weeks of Gajeel's employment, they shadow Levy every where possible and despite being there at Levy's request, she begins to feel suffocated. She can't have a personal life if Gajeel is constantly with them, lurking over their shoulder or in the next room. The only way that Levy can think of to get around this issue is to set up an online dating profile under a pseudonym, of course, so that they might meet someone without Gajeel and the rest of the world interfering. Gajeel also has trouble in his personal life, never having free time to date because they're watching Levy 24/7. Gajeel sets up an online profile as well, unbeknownst to Levy. Levy and Gajeel find each other online through their compatible interests and begin to chat, not knowing that they're talking to each other in real life.

**Prohibition War:**

Gajeel Redfox is the first born of a powerful mob boss and Levy McGarden is the child of the bootlegger who supplies the city's speakeasies with illegal alcohol. Their friendship has always been a close one, but there is a new strain beginning to drive them apart. Gajeel's father has begun to strong arm Levy's father for a heavy slice of their profits. Between paying off federal agents, taking care of their rum-runners, and buying supplies, there isn't much left for Levy to keep in their pocket, let alone hand over to organized crime. Levy's father goes to the extreme- selling/marrying off his daughter to Gajeel's father for a large sum of money. After all, Levy was a professional writer as well as an important educational woman in the ecomany. How will these two friends handle this sudden turn of events?

**Hitch Hiker:**

Levy McGarden is on a day-long drive to an out of town business meeting. They couldn't ask for much more in life, being blessed with a loving partner that supports them, a beautiful home, and a well-paying job that leaves them happy and fulfilled. They are the eternal optimist, always trying to find the best in everything and everyone, even strangers. When they spot a hitch hiker at the side of the road, Levy is compelled to stop and give them a helping hand, offering to take them along on their route to the hotel where their meeting is taking place. Gajeel Redfox is on the run, having escaped from the state prison during a transport three days prior. He has shed their orange jumpsuit for civilian clothes, and changed their appearance the best they could, thanks to an abandoned farm house near the penitentiary. Gajeel is desperate to get as far away from that hellish place as humanly possible. He has evaded the state police for this long, there is no way that he will ever go back to that dark, stifling, awful cell. Levy is exactly what Gajeel has been hoping for - a one way ticket out of town. They share a few stories and generally enjoy each other's company during the long, uneventful drive. Unassuming Levy has no idea that there is a dangerous felon on the loose, but when they finally approach the state line to find a waiting police roadblock, Gajeel suddenly pulls a weapon on Levy and demands they get them through without incident. Once they've successfully passed the road block, Gajeel reveals the truth, and Levy is hit with the sudden frightening realization that they are now subject to Gajeel's plans.

**Lost in Time:**

Levy McGarden is on a weekend camping trip with friends in the mountains. They spend the first afternoon exploring the gorgeous scenery, walking the trails and carving new paths near their campsite. One spot in particular catches Levy**'s** attention, a cave. The group peek their heads inside, but are reluctant to go further without their flashlights and drag Levy along back to camp with empty promises that they will return the following day. Levy has dinner with their friends, but is unable to get their mind off of the interesting discovery. After the group has gone to bed, Levy decides to sate their unwavering curiosity, grabbing a flashlight and a bottle of water to head out to the site of the cave. Levy feels increasingly lightheaded the deeper they delve into the cavern, but she presses on. The feeling eventually overwhelms Levy and they reach out to steady themselves on the cave's interior wall, waiting for the sickening sensation to pass. When Levy is again clear-headed, they turn back to leave the damp, dark space and head back down the short trail to camp. Levy is shocked to discover they cannot find the tents or any sign of the fire that had been burning brightly at the site. Panic sets in as they frantically retrace their steps. They work in slow circles trying to find their friends and calling out, but there is no answer. Exhausted, Levy sits down and falls asleep. Gajeel Redfox is in the midst of their morning routine when they come upon a sleeping Levy**.** Startled by their unusual clothing and appearance, they wake Levy to ask if they need help. Levyrelays the previous night's events and although confused, Gajeel takes her into his care and promises to aid her in finding a way back to their group. What will transpire when Levy figures out she has traveled in time? Will Gajeel believe her? If unable to return, will Levy and Gajeel be able to develop a relationship?

**Modern Beauty and the Beast:**

Levy McGarden is the daughter of a man with a serious gambling problem. He's a sweet man, always doting on Levy with her favorite books and rare flowers, but he's up to his ears in debt after borrowing money from the wrong people. One afternoon, Levy's father is confronted by Gajeel Redfox, the ruthless crime boss of the city. Few people have ever seen Gajeel's face, as his henchmen usually do his dirty work, but everyone knows his name and cowers in fear appropriately. Levy's father owes Gajeel a considerable debt, which he cannot pay. Rather than kill the man, Gajeel offers a trade – the man's beautiful daughter in exchange for the forgiveness of his financial debts. He has one night to make this deal happen or Gajeel will come for him. When Levy's father explains the predicament to her, she is willing to go, as long as it ensures the safety of her family and her father promises to put an end to his troublesome gambling habits. Levy moves into Gajeel's mansion outside of town the following day. From the moment Levy arrives, Gajeel is on his best behavior, lavishing her with gifts – a library wing for her, a pretty garden filled with the finest, imported roses – jewelry, and so on. Gradually, Levy comes to see that Gajeel isn't a horrible person, behind closed doors, but the circumstances of their arrangement (and the terrible crimes he commits as a crime boss) make it difficult for her to fall in love with him as he's fallen in love with her. Each time Gajeel proposes marriage, Levy refuses. Levy becomes terribly homesick and begs to be allowed to visit her father. Gajeel allows her to leave him as long as she returns to him within a week's time. While Levy is away, Gajeel is attacked by a disloyal bunch of conspiring underlings. When Levy returns, she finds Gajeel wounded and left for dead in his home office. She realizes in this moment that she does love him and if he recovers she'll marry him. Her quick actions save his life and once he is well enough, they marry.

**Shapeshifter:**

While driving home on a quiet backstreet, Levy McGarden spots a wounded black wolf on the side of the road. Having a soft spot for suffering creatures, Levy pulls over and scoops the animal up into the backseat of her car. Levy drives home with the good intention of nursing the poor animal back to health, unaware that the animal (Gajeel Redfox) is really a shapeshifter/werewolf. After making a comfortable place for Gajeel to sleep, Levy heads off to bed. By morning, Gajeel is feeling a bit better and he shifts back into his human form just as Levy enters the room to check up on him. Gajeel tries their best to explain what's going on without terrifying Levy. According to shapeshifter law, Gajeel now owes Levy his loyalty/life and must stay with them until the debt is repaid.

**Humbug:**

Gajeel Redfox is having his first Christmas alone in his small apartment. His neighbor, Levy McGarden, has been in the spirit since November, decking the halls, playing seasonal music and wishing everyone they come across 'happy holidays.' To Levy, Gajeel seems like nothing more than a miserable Scrooge, and she makes it her Christmas mission to pass a little of their enthusiasm to Gajeel. It starts small, Levy hanging a wreath on the door of Gajeel's apartment. He promptly takes it down, having no idea that Levy is the culprit. The next day it's a plate of homemade cookies, and the following it's a small snow globe. The pair carry on like this until Christmas Eve, Levy leaving Gajeel little tokens of the holiday, and him tossing the kind gestures into a random box to be forgotten. Tonight, though, Levy is ready to kick it into high gear, presenting themselves at Gajeel's door with a drink for them to share. Gajeel sighs and invites her inside. Upon seeing the box containing all the Christmas cheer they tried to deliver, Levy quietly asks for an explanation. After some small talk, Gajeel finally opens up as to why it's so hard for them to get in the spirit. Levy listens to their story, the whole time pulling items out of the box and decorating his apartment. When all is said and done, Gajeel is truly grateful for Levy's efforts.

**Arranged Marriage:**

Gajeel Redfox is a prince. Levy McGarden is a princess. Both royals are from neighboring kingdoms that have had a tenuous alliance for hundreds of years. Gajeel's kingdom has a formidable army; while Levy's kingdom has plentiful gold and silks. War is threatening to come to their lands and the only thing that can secure peace for both kingdoms is a union of families by marriage of the next heirs to the throne. The prince and princess are set to be wed shortly after their first meeting, once Levy is of age to bear children. At first, the betrothed couple do not get along. Bad blood between their fathers have tainted their views of each other long before they come to meet. Gradually, as they are forced to engage in the courting process for the sake of the kingdoms, their negative impressions of each other fall away.

**Dancing Fingers:**

Levy McGarden has just received a generous gift of a baby grand piano from a well-off relative who's passed. Every day Levy marvels at the gorgeous instrument and runs her fingers along the keys wishing she could play the thing. After some time, Levy finally resolves to take piano lessons in honor of their dearly departed. Gajeel Redfox is giving piano lessons to earn some extra cash, but most of his clients run out on him once they see what he looks like. There's an instant physical attraction between Levy and Gajeel, but the relationship stays professional at first. Over the course of several lessons, an honest, sweet affection between the pair grows.


End file.
